


Oops

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves to bake and Jaime likes to help (by licking the spoons and stealing the ingredients)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

“What are you doing?” Jaime asks as he walks into the kitchen and sees his boyfriend whisking cream.

“I have to finish the cake,” Tony says and Jaime notices that the delicious looking cake is indeed on the counter as well.

“I thought you finished it yesterday?” Jaime asks. “We have to get going soon, the birthday starts at four and we have to be there before everyone else.”

“I know,” Tony says. “I just need to decorate it today, there’s plenty of time.”

It was Vic’s birthday and Tony had promised to bake the cake for the party. Baking was his favourite hobby, and he jumped to every opportunity to bake. Sure, he could bake things just for fun too, Jaime certainly appreciated something sweet every once in a while (in reality he wouldn’t have objected if Tony were to bake something new every day). But there was rarely a point to bake a cake, and cakes were his favourite thing to make. 

The concept was always the same, but you could take it to so many different directions, depending what kind of batter you’d make, what you’d fill it with, and how you would make it look like. 

For this occasion he had gone with a chocolate cake that he was going to cover with whipped cream and then decorate with a piping bag and placing chocolate candies on top. 

“Can I lick the whisk?” Jaime asks and hoists himself to sit on the counter, next to the cake. 

“Sure,” Tony replies and gives the whisk to Jaime, taking a spoon and a knife out of a drawer and getting started with the decorating.

Jaime is watching quietly as Tony spreads cream evenly all over the cake, hiding all the bumps that were left behind from when he filled the cake the previous day. Tony looks so focused, and Jaime finds it adorable. He knows how much Tony likes baking, and it makes him happy to see his boyfriend so immersed to something he loves.

Jaime places the now cream free whisk to the counter next to him, and while Tony is spreading the cream with a knife, Jaime reaches to take a spoonful of cream and eating it.

“Jaime!” Tony exclaims. “You can’t eat that, I still need plenty for the decorations!”

“Sorry!” Jaime says and smiles widely.

Tony smiles as well and huffs, shaking his head a little at his boyfriends antics. He’s done with covering the cake, so he puts the knife into the sink and takes a piping bag from another drawer, alongside with a new spoon to replace the one that was currently in Jaime’s mouth while the he tried to get all the cream out of it.

“Why did you do that?!” Jaime asks suddenly, placing the spoon down.

“Did what?” Tony asks and he’s honestly confused.

“You threw the knife into the sink!” Jaime explains. “I would have wanted to lick it first.”

“Jaime it’s a knife,” Tony says slowly, as if he was explaining this to a child. To be honest, it would be easy to mistake Jaime to a three year old given the way he was acting at the moment. “You don’t put knifes in your mouth unless you’re going for the Joker look. In fact, I’m pretty sure that’s how Joker got those scars. He got greedy while baking.”

“But I would have been careful,” Jaime says and gives an over exaggerated pout.

“Tell you what,” Tony says and walks closer to Jaime, standing directly in front of him and kissing his lips, making the pout go away. “If you behave and don’t steal my cream you can lick the spoon and the bowl once I’m done.”

“Hmmm,” Jaime mutters and leans closer, kissing Tony again. “Deal.”

Tony smiles and goes back to decorating the cake, filling the piping bag with cream and making the sides of the cake look really pretty. Jaime keeps his promise and doesn’t touch the cream, nor the spoon, while Tony’s working.

“Are you ready soon?” Jaime asks a while later.

“Be patient,” Tony says with a chuckle. “I’m almost done.”

And just as he said, he makes few more decorations with the bag and then he’s done, handing the bowl for Jaime.

“Now you can lick the spoon and the bowl. I’m going to decorate it with candies and then it’s done,” Tony says as he walks to the cabinet to find the chocolate candies he’s going to decorate the cake with.

Jaime immediately reaches for the bowl and starts scooping the last of the remaining cream, only to stop abruptly when the rest of Tony’s sentence registers with him.

“The candies?” Jaime asks with a guilty expression, fearing the worst. “What candies?”

“These candies you ate,” Tony says bluntly as he turns over, holding an almost empty bag of chocolate candies on his hand and raising his eyebrows, expecting an explanation.

“Oops?” Jaime says carefully, trying to read Tony’s expression, only to fail since his face isn’t giving anything away. Is he mad? Did Jaime screw up?

“I told you I was going to use these for the cake,” Tony says frustratedly.

“I didn’t remember!” Jaime tries to explain. “I saw those on the cabinet and planned to just eat a few but then they tasted so good I couldn’t help myself. I didn’t eat the ones with coconut in them, can’t you just use those for the cake?”

Tony looks in the bag and sighs, “There’s only five of them, that’s not enough to decorate the whole cake.”

“I’m sorry, ” Jaime says. “I truly am, I didn’t mean to. I can run to the shop real quick and go buy more?”

“There isn’t time for that,” Tony says and walks to the other cabinet, the one where they keep all their pots and pans. He reaches to the very back, pulling out a bag of candies, identical to the one Jaime had raided.

“It’s a good thing that I knew this would happen,” Tony explains as he brings the bag to the counter where the cake is sitting on. He’s smiling, so Jaime lets out the breath he had been unintentionally holding. Looks like Tony isn’t mad at him. To be sure, he decides to ask.

“So, you’re not mad at me?” He asks, the expression on his face hopeful.

“Nah,” Tony says and shakes his head, still smiling. “Considering how many times this has happened before, I would be dumb not to prepare for this.”

“But why put them in the wrong cupboard?” Jaime asks as Tony starts decorating the cake with the candies.

“I had to hide them somehow,” Tony replies simply. “I couldn’t risk you eating these as well, I don’t have a third bag hidden somewhere.”

“That makes sense,” Jaime says and continues to clean the bowl of whipped cream that he had forgotten on the table in the midst of their conversation and the fear of Tony being mad at him.

“Although now I have to find a new place to hide the things I don’t want you to find since you saw where I took these from,” Tony says. 

“Yeah, but you know that I wouldn’t eat them if I knew that you needed them for something, right?” Jaime asks after he decides that there’s no way he’s going to get more cream out of the bowl, hopping down from the counter and placing it in the sink instead. “I don’t do it to be mean.”

“I know you’re not doing this intentionally,” Tony says. “But I remember telling you what these candies were for. I know it just slipped your mind but the end result is the same, there’s no candies for the cake.”

“I’m sorry,” Jaime says and stands behind Tony, hugging him from behind and watching over Tony’s shoulder as he decorates the cake. It’s about half way done and Jaime can already see that it will be beautiful, so he decides to tell it to Tony as well, “It looks amazing, just like everything you do.”

“Thanks,” Tony says and smiles a little while he’s still focusing on placing the candies neatly on top of the cake.

Absentmindedly Jaime’s hand reaches to the bag of candies and he doesn’t even realise what he’s doing before he has placed the candy in his mouth and Tony is gasping.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Tony says and turns over, making Jaime drop his arms from around him.

Jaime’s eyes are wide, he honest to god wasn’t even thinking about what he did. Slowly he chews and swallows the candy, carefully smiling to Tony who looks exasperated.

“Oops?”

**Author's Note:**

> Is there anything better than domestic fluff?


End file.
